Seeing You Again
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: Sequel to The New Kid. It been 10 years, under the attack from a demon James is saved by two very famiilar boys.


**Hey Guys! By popular demand the sequel to the new kid is up enjoy this piece.**

James was frozen as his wife's face contorted itself into a horrible expression. A look so unfamiliar on his beautiful Lucy. Her eyes turned inky black and her smile widened as he took a step back, away from the crow bar she held in her hands.

"Wh-what," he stammered out, stumbling over his words. She laughed hard at the shakiness in his voice and the trembling in his hands.

How exactly the kitchen knife ended up his hands, well James couldn't tell you. But his hands tightened around the handle of the knife. Feeling just so slightly safer against his wife- whatever was in his wife.

This wasn't Lucy. Lucy was kind and had a heart of gold. She volunteered at homeless shelters, and was always bringing animals off the street into their warm home. She has a smile that could light up and room, and never bought anyone down. Whatever this _thing_ was it want his Lucy.

So, with his heart in his throat he took a step towards this monster. He faulted slightly when its expression of joy didn't change, but didn't hold back when he pushed the knife in her chest.

She looked down in morbid curiosity as the knife embedded its self in her chest. James's hand shook as he tried to keep it placed firmly on the handle.

"Really James, did you really think that could hurt me?" she asked her black eyes flicking back to their shinning blue. Her face pouting slightly as she pulled the knife out of her chest without a flinch. It clattered to the ground echoing in the strangely quite house.

"Who- What are you?" James said the words shaking and showing how scared her really was.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nybbas." She said. Smiling sweetly, like she wasn't holding a crow bar in her hands, and not effected by the knife wounds to her chest.

"Why are you here? What have I done?" James said backing away again from the black-eyed monster.

"You? Nothing. I'm just using you as bait," Nybbas replied. Blinking innocently at him.

"Bait?" He fumbled quietly. Once again, his voice not working how he wanted it too.

"I want to kill two hunters, that are really getting on my nerves" Nybbas answered. As quick as a flash her innocent face once again turned deadly. Her eyes flashing again to that deep darkness.

"But why me? Why Lucy?" James whispered. He could feel the familiar burning behind his eyes that he wasn't about to let take over.

"Nothing against you and your wife." She said sweetly. "you just happen to be a little closer"

James wondered what she meant by closer. His brows furrowed. "Are you going to kill me? Why are we just chatting?"

"I'm not going to kill you silly!" Nybbas laughed liked it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "I've already told you. I'm just using you as bait. There are two people that I _really_ want to kill."

With a sudden crash the door burst open and two tall men ran in. With a flick of her hand Nybbas sent him crashing against the wall, pinned.

"Sam, Dean what a pleasant surprise" Nybbas mocked. The names sparked something in James's memory but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He struggled against the wall, and whatever unseen forces was holding him.

The tall one pointed a silver gun at Nybbas and started speaking unfamiliar words "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" He started but was silenced when Nybass flicked her wrist and he went crashing into James's living room table.

"SAMMY!" The shorter one growled. He turned around and faced her, holding a small knife with weird symbols on decorating the blade. "You bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Now, now Dean. Is that anyway to show some respect?" She asked him. She walked forward unconcerned of the knife that the man held.

The taller one with the long hair started groaning and pulling himself off the floor. His long legs pulling himself up. His face printed in a scowl. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio." The words fell smoothly off his tongue without hesitation.

"Sammy, Shut it." Nybbas growled as she flicked her hand once again and he went crashing into the wall. Failing to once again get to his feet.

"Now, Dean. You have been a pain in my ass for way to long." She started.

"Son of a bitch" Dean growled. "You hurt my brother and swear you're going to regret it." His voice growing deeper as her threated the demon. "I'm going to rip your lungs out."

James's turned to face the taller one again who was slowly getting to his feet, stumbling slightly. James watched as he made eye contact with the other man. Who looked down to the left side of his chest, the taller one slowly nodded in understanding.

As the shorter one- Dean distracted the demon, the taller one – Sam creeped up behind it. Soon another knife appeared out of nowhere and was embedding itself in the middle of Lucy's back.

She gasped and seemed to light up. Her ribs and bones making themselves visible during the light show. She gasped and moaned as her body jerk and convulsed against whatever power was in the knife. It seemed to take hours before the light died down and Lucy collapse with a thud, but made no move to get up.

James felt whatever power holding him against the wall disappear and he was dropping quickly to the floor. He could feel the warm salty tears running down his face as he looked at the crumpled figure of his beautiful wife.

Sam breathed heavily his chest pumping out and both men looked sadly at the body.

James looked at the gun clutched in Dean's hands. For whatever reason his mind flashed _Winchester_ filling his mind, and he gasped.

"Winchester….." He breathed. He saw both men stand straighter and suddenly he had the pistol pointed at him. "Sam and Dean Winchester," He said louder directing the statement to the two boys- men.

"Who are you," Dean growled. He moved in front of his younger brother who was swaying slightly, and dam that boy got tall. James could still remember the small boy that was always been teased for being so small.

Dean hadn't changed much. He had the same haircut, the same freckles and piercing green eyes. But his eyes had hardened to something not so innocent anymore. Lines had appeared that shouldn't have been on someone so young.

Dean had gotten taller and filled out more, grown into his charm. But he looked sad. "Who are you" Dean repeated his voice growing deeper and gravellier.

"James…" He whispered, "James Howard" He looked to both boys looking for any recognition.

These two boys had made such an impact on his life. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Dean Winchester. The trouble he made in the classroom. His signature smirk and coming into the class room 10 minutes later and a shit eating grin.

Did he not have the same impact of them? Did he not make some sort of milestone in their lives? Did he escape their minds as soon as they hurried out of town, like they had fire on their asses?

With a titled head and a frown he realized that although the Winchester boys had much such big impact of his life.

He hadn't made an impact on theirs.

"I was your English teacher in year 9, Dean" James said hoping that it sparked some sort of memory.

Dean looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "I'm going to need a little more information than that buddy," He finally said. "You start talking or I start shooting."

James gulped as he realized that Dean wasn't playing around. He held the gun in his hands with confidents and not a hint of fear was in his eyes. They glittered with determination and hunger.

"You were at the high school for a couple weeks, beat up some jocks in the middle of class who were hurting your brother." He stopped for a moment as a ghost of a smirk teased on Dean lips. "Came to class one day, passed out. I called an ambulance and the next day you were gone." He could see the hint of a memory in Deans eyes now. "You told me no one touches Sammy."

Suddenly Sam nudged Dean. "Werewolf gig in Missouri. Remember, it got you before dad could shoot it. We had to get the hell out a dodge a feel days later. They thought dad was hurting you."

"Ohh, that's right." Dean finally replied. The gun dropped to his side and he smiled. Sir, its been a while." He finally said. "Sorry about year 9, had a rough job."

The smile slipped out James's face quickly though. "What the hell just happened. What happened to my wife" He said as his voice broke, and he fought the burning behind his eyes.

"She was possessed, I'm very sorry about your wife Mr Howard" Sam said. Genuine kindness on his face. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this"

"What am I going to do?" He asked, "My wife is dead."

And after he said it he broke down. The sobs hurting his chest and shaking his shoulders. He couldn't believe that his wife was dead.

"I'm so sorry" Sam repeated.

Slowly he looked up at the two tall men. "Who are you guys?" He asked through his blurry vision and shaking voice.

"We're the guys who save the world" Dean replied.

James opened his mouth to reply. But soon another man appeared in the room. Brown wind swept hair and a tan trench coat. " Cas.." The boys greeted.

With a soft flapping of wings that boys were gone.

And the words echoed in his head.

 _We're the guys who save the world._

 _ **What do you guys think? You like?**_


End file.
